a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and in particular to a male/female connector for use in underwater applications. Such connectors are often referred to as “stab” connectors.
b. Related Art
It is conventional to use a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) to make a connection to a pipeline head for test purposes, For example, sending a pig along the pipeline to remove detritus or to confirm the diameter of the pipeline. Such a connection is made using a relatively small hose when compared to the pipelines used for transporting oil or gas. Typically, the ROV is used to introduce a male component into a female component (or receptacle) and then to force the component into the receptacle to provide a suitable, pressure tight connection.